


mad game.

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alleyway Conversations, Denial, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Takes Place Before The Orphium, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luke has a hoard of girls hanging off his arm at all times, a literal crowd of fans fawning over the lead singer at every turn and venue. reggie is definitely jealous- just not for the right reasons.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 606





	mad game.

another night, another venue, another crowd of girls swarming luke. 

_luke, luke, luke._ it's always about the luke, the pretty boy lead singer with messy hair and the cheekiest grin known to man. he was walking sex appeal, oozing confidence mixed with playful idiocy. it was intoxicating, his presence. imagine what it's like having to share a mic with the guy. 

reggie doesn't have to imagine. he does it every night. 

"hey! earth to reggie? you there, buddy?" 

they were walking down the alleyways of the hollywood boulevard after a gig, just the two of them. alex had broken off to spend the night with a skater he'd met at the venue beforehand.. politely _declining_ the others offers to accompany him. apparently it was _date_ stuff. they shouldn't intrude. and bobby- who knew where he fucked off to, probably passed out on some pizzeria floor by now. so it was just the two of them, _luke and reggie_ , taking in the night on a two am stroll. 

reggie physically shook out his thoughts, blinking once or twice before casting a wide eyed glance to luke. "yeah- _yeah,_ I'm here. sorry, post-show come down hitting hard right about now."

"tell me about it! the adrenaline rush is insane, and the fans _- **fuck** , _the _fans_ \- did you see those girls who wanted me to sign their _faces_?" luke spoke breathlessly, laughing cheekily through his excitement. he skipped ahead of reggie, whipping around with his arms extended to the night sky. he skipped backwards, tilting his head back and letting out a howl, pounding a fist into the air. "this is the life, reg!"  
  
"watch where you're steppin', man." reggie spoke with a twinge of bitterness, forcing a half-hearted laugh through his words. he pocketed both hands into his leather jacket, casting his gaze downward to the pavement. 

suddenly, his chest collided with luke's, bumping into him abruptly and knocking the wind out of him. he stumbled for a moment, regaining balance- coming face to face with his bandmate. he'd stopped dead in his tracks and was waiting for reggie to catch up.

luke arched a brow. he spoke dramatically, ".. _reggie,_ don't tell me you're... _jealous._ " 

"-I am _**not**_!" squeaked out almost immediately, reggie scoffing loudly and feebly at him- attempting and failing at remaining cool. he held his hands up between them, attempting to put distance between an ever closing space, words tumbling out of his mouth. "I am **_not_** jealous. there's nothing to be jealous of! I'm.. happy for you! yeah!" 

luke's contagious laughter filled the alleyway they'd found themselves in, stupid grin overtaking his features. he reached out and gripped both of reggie's shoulders, lightly shaking him back and forth. "dude- _dude,_ stop. shut up. I know what's going on here." 

reggie was stunned into silence, wide eyed and embarrassment flooding his expression. "... you do?"

"I get it. you're just jealous I've got mad game."

reggie sputtered, scoffing loudly and shaking luke off of him roughly. " _ **absolutely**_ not. not in a million years-" 

"what! you're gonna deny it?" luke practically cackled, opening his arms up and stepping back away from reggie. "denial will get you no where in life, reg! I've got _gaaame_."

the bassist rolled his eyes into oblivion, attempting to swallow down his embarrassment. he crossed his arms across his chest, sputtering in that high pitched voice he fell back into whenever he got cornered. "there's no game _there_ , dude. the girls only fawn over you cause... _well_ , you're a total pretty boy!" said while motioning to luke with a hand.

a lull of silence fell over the two as luke's smile curled into a cheeky grin.. and reggie's face paled.

"..you think I'm _pretty_ , reg?" 

and reggie groaned into his palms, pressing both hands into his face to cover the embarrassment. "you know what I _**meant.**_ " half groaned as luke cheesed it up, basking in the glory of reggie's demise. 

"so, _what._ you think I've got no game? it's all _face value_?" luke snickered, tilting his head teasingly at the bassist. reggie managed to stifle his embarrassment long enough to form a vaguely annoyed expression, pink tint covering his cheeks and ears. he sighed roughly.

"yeah. that's what I'm sayin', dude." monotone grumble from reggie, exasperation evident in his tone. 

for a moment, the two of them stood in silence- a stand off in the middle of the sidewalk. suddenly, luke lifted his chin up, and grinned in that cheeky cat like way. 

"close your eyes."

reggie arched a brow. "not happening." 

" _c'moooon,_ reg. just do it. _do ittt_." luke whined loudly, pouting at reggie like a sad puppy dog. it was enough to send reggie into hysterics, a loud groan emitting from the bassist as he threw his hands up into the air. 

"fineeee- stop _whining,_ I'll do it!" said in a grumble, sighing heavily and dropping his arms. with a solid exhale, reggie screwed his eyes shut as if bracing for impact. "-whatever you're about to do, it better not end up with me in the hospital. I can't-"

and suddenly, the words dried up on his tongue at the feeling of luke's hand snaking up onto the back of his head- into his already mused hair. open palmed, combing into reggie's locks with ease. his other hand pressed into reggie's shoulder, pushing him semi-roughly against the brick of the alleyway's wall. the breath was knocked out of his chest, but the impact was nonexistent with luke's hand protecting the back of reggie's head. he was holding him against the wall. 

and in that same breath, luke's voice was against reggie's throat.

"how's that for face value, reggie?" in a low snicker, the warm of his breath tickling reggie's neck and sending a light shiver up his spine. at that, luke chuckled. "didn't see that one coming?"

reggie opened his eyes and tilted his chin up in an attempt to break free from luke's ever persistent laughter, lightly struggling against his hold. "let me up, man." in a weak mumble, desperately trying to ignore the sensation of luke's hand lightly curling into his hair- the slightest tug sending shockwaves through his spine. 

"not until you admit I've got game." 

another groan, one even more desperate than before. "this isn't _game,_ this is torture!"

"-your heartbeat says otherwise."

another lull of silence fell over the two, the only noticeable sound was reggie's ever present heartbeat hammering away in his chest. luke's hand placed firmly over it, grinning against his neck. 

luke's voice was gravel, teasing and sly. ".. _say it_."

" _ **fuck-**_ "

"- _you?_ in your _dreams_."

reggie groaned in annoyance at being cut off, screwing his eyes shut in frustration. luke snickered at that as well, clearly enjoying whatever sick game he was playing at here.

" _fine._ you've got.. _game_." slowly sighed in defeat, reggie practically slumped against the wall as luke recoiled from him. his hand untangled from his hair and unpressed from his chest, one final cheek pat before separating from reggie. the immediate loss of touch left a dull ache in reggie's chest, knees wobbly forcing himself to brace against the bricks. 

"see? that wasn't so hard." luke chuckled with a light airiness, all traces of sly dog vanished from his disposition. he was back to his jokey, stupid self. "maybe one day I'll teach ya' that move. drives the chicks _wild._ " he paused for a moment, arching a brow teasingly. ".. aaaand _dudes_ , evidently. you good, reg?" 

reggie cleared his throat. "- _yeah?"_ his voice cracked. badly. 

".. _right_. let's get back to the studio?" 

"yeah. _yeah._ lets do that. _"_

reggie wasn't jealous of luke. he was jealous of the _chicks._ that much was made clear on the rest of the walk home, tuning out the stupid stories luke rambled on and on about in favor of replaying that scene over and over again in his mind. 


End file.
